I Can Be A Big Sister
by The Kawaii Neko
Summary: A story told in two different ways. If only two people, who is that third person watching?


**I Can Be A Big Sister**

_A story told in two different ways. If only two people, who is that third person watching?_

* * *

_**Azula**_

* * *

Why do people think so little of me? _They_ think I'm mean, small, little. I bet I could whoop their sorry little butts.

I'm Azula, age ten, fire princess and a big sister, though people think I'm not a good one. Zuko's my little brother, who's only eight. I could whoop his butt too. But why would I? The palace staff (the they from before) can defend themselves, they can bend. But Zuko? He can't. He can't bend yet. I can. And I fully intend to teach him how.

* * *

"Zuk, why can't you bend? It's _easy,_" I groaned to my little brother. We were in my room, on my bunk bed, him on the bottom bunk, me on the top. So what if complaining about it wasn't the best tactic? It was what I could do.

"I don't know, Zula," He said and continued reading. He was ignoring me.

_Ignoring me._

I got down from the top bunk and stood in front of him.

"It's easy to bend, look." I launched my fist out and the book caught on fire before crumbling to ashes.

"Zula..." Zuko stared at me, dumbfounded. Then he ran out.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to catch on fire. It wasn't supposed to work. I hurt him. I hurt my brother.

_I hurt my brother._

Oh no.

* * *

Outside, I was lighting trees on fire. What better to do? I lost my best friend.

_But then he walked out to me._

I thought he hated me now but now he was walking to me, clear as day.

"Zuk? I'm- I'm really sorry, I just wanted you to-"

"I forgive you Zula." He engulfed me in a hug. "And look," He continued. "I think I can do it now."

It was time, I could feel it. He got into the right stance and put his hands out in front of him.

He struck and-

_fire._

He did it!

I ran to him and hugged him.

He could bend, he could really bend!

* * *

**_Zuko_**

* * *

I was seen as the booky, younger brother or a beautiful little princess. She was all three, but it still annoyed me. That she could bend. Ever since I was five I've been trying to bend. I'm eight now, and still can't. Three years. _Three years. _Three years of unsuccessful bending.

_It had to end_.

* * *

Azula was whining to me and I was sub-consciously responding. I was in the _zone_. I was reading a new bending book and I think this time it could work.

Even though I've been saying that for the past three years.

And then the book was dust.

I looked up to see Azula there, looking wild.

She destroyed my book.

I ran out.

* * *

I don't know why she hurt me like that. She could be mean, but to do _that?_ It was pretty deep.

And she was my best friend. I just can't believe she would do that, that she _could_.

And I didn't know whether to forgive her. I wanted to, but...

Maybe we could be closer if I could bend...? I decided to try.

* * *

Going outside made me nervous. Not that I was scared of the outside, just Azula was there and I didn't want to face her.

But I put on a smile anyway.

I walked toward her and...

We hugged. And I showed her my new move and...

IT WORKED!

I bended!

* * *

**_Oazi_**

* * *

If you had strong children who could be king, you would want to distance yourself.

I turned away from the window, breathing slowly.

My children were benders now.

They were dangerous.

_Together_.

I had to distance them someway, somehow, or I could be _killed_.

Killed by my own children!

They could go crazy with power.

_I had to do something._

* * *

**_The End..._**

**_Or is it?_**

* * *

_**A/N-** Hoped you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it :D For the pro-bending circuit, Golden Temple Tigedillo, captain. Prompt was: Write about the first time someone bended their element (any element), so I did Zuko :D. I like Zuko and Azula. But I like Ty Lee more. She is amazing. And Sokka, WOW! And MOMO. MOMO FTW! YAS! __Yea... so hoped you liked it! (again) Feedback is VERY much welcome :D_

_(Golden) Temples and Tigerdillos,_

_Michal_

_PS- I'm not making a squeal XD._

_Ha ha._


End file.
